shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Masterreaper
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:-anime-guy2.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Greeting Fool! Meet the Master of Order! Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! I'm sorry for hidingCaring16:) (talk) 04:13, January 24, 2014 (UTC) My Sincerest Apologies Hey, I just wanted to drop by and apologize for coming off as a completely rude douche a few days ago. I've been struggling with a bit of depression lately, and the stresses of trying to manage everyone else's troubles as well as my own finally made me snap. I still think I should stop giving a damn about trying to maintain a friendship with everyone I meet, as it feels like a lost cause to me now, but even with that said, I feel I was way out of line with you and may have unfairly snapped at you. Especially when it was my choice to give you the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi, so the responsibility is all mine. And that very thought is probably what pushed me over the edge, as I dislike having to face my own mistakes. I' not asking you to forgive me anytime soon. All I wanted was to let you know I am truly sorry for acting the way I did, and that I regret doing so. I could have behaved much more properly, but I didn't, and that's my fault. My sincerest apologies for snapping at you and everyone else the way I did a couple nights ago. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can understand wanting to use a power to its greatest extent. Feel free to ignore any of the raving and ranting I may have directed at you as far as using the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi is concerned. My personal feelings towards how certain users go about making characters and DFs slipped out in the middle of it all, and somehow blended in with my frustration towards how the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi might have been deleted due to how it was being developed. Combine that with all the other stresses that are going on in my life, and you get one nasty Wyvern. Not something I want anyone to see, not even my worst enemies. So yeah, I totally get it man. No worries. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Being double safe Yeah hey, about your monkey king character. In my honest opinion you should Really switch the pictures around for pre and post timeskip. I mean really, if two years pass shouldn't a guy Gain muscle mass, not get thinner? Then again I just clicked random page and went "oooh Sun Wukong" without really reading any of the thing. Anyway I already commented this on the page itself but hey, I have a feeling talk page comments are seen sooner than page comments. So yeah, unless the guy's supposed to be like "he spent two years losing weight" or something like that, you should switch it around. I mean besides, the LoL Sun Wukong looks generally younger than the Smite Sun Wukong, so hey I don't know I'm just rambling. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 04:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) GIFs Anyone can add gifs freely, so permission isn't required at all. As for how to add gifs, well I've only added one, and that was for Lucy's Tricks, so I'm going by that experience alone. From what I recall, the image has to have the .gif file type at the end of its name, and in the link, it must have the same .gif file for the gif to work. Though this only seems to work for stand alone images, such as the one I used for the Lucy's Tricks infobox. Gifs in galleries won't work unless you click on the image to enlarge it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, those. You're gonna need an admin to add those to the emoticons page, which should be simple enough to do, if one has a link to the image. Other than that, there's no possible way to add emotes for the chat. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:31, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey there about my Joge Joge no Mi. Yes you may use it I was going to use it but have decided to cut down on devil fruits, just remember to credit me ;P OPsaurus (talk) 19:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) You're quite welcome. OPsaurus (talk) 21:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Holy Dragon Hey, just got your message. What'cha need to discuss about it? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:28, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind giving permission to use it on Sea of Fools. All of my DFs are up for grabs if you'd like. So if you wanna use the Holy Dragon, go on ahead. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:28, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Haaai Can I use the Senshi Senshi No Mi? For the girl chopper character? Please and thanks lol. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 16:24, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I've been resisting the urge to put the characters who use the fruits on the page until they're revealed in my story. This unfortunately has the effect of observers not being able to tell if the fruit is eaten or not. The Delay Delay Fruit is one of these fruits, who has a user, but is just not recorded. As such, I can unfortunately not give to fruit to you. I sincerely apologize once again for this. Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Wildhunt Shifter Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 03:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Beastman Sure man! Go ahead and make one, I really need to work on that page anyway xD Cooljoshua567 (talk) 02:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) House Hitting You Back Understood. Chat froze for me as well and I was struggling to get back on till I read your message. Since I know you don't think I've cut you off now, I shall go to sleep as well. Till next time friend! Powerhouse411 (talk) 06:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) You just came at a bad time. Chat has been turning off and on all day today. I've been kicked off at least three times by now. Powerhouse411 (talk) 19:30, September 3, 2014 (UTC) That's just the thing. I'm NOT on chat at the moment, nor have I been on for the last ten minutes or so. At least we've confirmed that even the chat bar is screwed over. >_< Damn Wikia Central... Powerhouse411 (talk) 19:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Are you pulling my leg?! Hahaha! Hey you. Ok look. I didn't expect you to say what you did, but I'm guessing it annoyed you that (someone) also agreed with me and joined in? And that (someone else) decided to give us hugs for it? So umm, I'm not trying to be intentionally mean or anything, but once you write something like that in the main chat, it becomes everybody's business, not just you and so-in-so's. A lot of people react like I do. When anyone writes comments like that, there's always that person who goes against it. I mean, I thought you would 'kill' me with one of these *...* and that would be the end of it, hahaha. But a lot of people join in and that shouldn't be hard to grasp. I'm still finding it hard to believe I caused that much frustration -with my friendly haha's and what not. By the way, they are genuinely put there, cause I'm cheery not mean. No hard feelings? Huggies! NadaAsar (talk) 03:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I did not wish to respond in words. I chose an emote for a reason, and I found none that would be more fit than that. You shouldn't take it personally or seriously, I tease every now and then, so do many others. Heck, Labby teases so much, and you call him your twin. Anyway, this isn't about him. My point here is that many people do it in a friendly way. If it did really bother you then you should have said so, not: ">_> I trully dislike you." I don't think that is mature, because it has no real point to it. It's just snarky, and it's asking for more snarkiness. So, can we put this behind us? NadaAsar (talk) 03:57, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I think it is spreading. *sweatdrops* Powerhouse411 (talk) 05:32, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go~ Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Wildhunt Shifter Shifter Ranger Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 01:32, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hermes Yo Reaper! At first, I was gonna share this with you on the chat, because it was quicker, I'm lazy and my will's wavering a little, given my avoidance of the chat is leaving me bored. But I'm staying strong and keeping my word, so I'm telling you this here. I've given it some thought, and I figured I may as well join in on this crew of yours, and take the Hermes slot. Seems like fun, and I doubt my ideas will be good enough for me to complain over if they go unused. So yeah, I'll go with Hermes the thief. I'm already developing ideas for the character. For example, maybe he could be a Coronan who traveled a long way up to East Blue, and then later was recruited into the crew? I chose a Hell islander for the irony of it all. A demonic looking person being named after a heavenly messenger. Hope you don't mind this idea of mine. I've also considered giving him a special roller skate device for his feet, powered by a Grimary, as well as possibly making him a younger member of the crew, like how Chopper is for the Straw Hats. I've also taken a liking to the idea of him being the younger brother to both Livi and Ava, but he had split off from them a while ago, in order to plunder East Blue on his own (given he's a Coronan and will be the crew's thief.) Last but not least, I've also begun working out what his method and skills in regards to stealing will be. I can't decide whether I should have him be just skilled, like Nami, or to use a Devil Fruit I just thought up; the Snatch Snatch Fruit, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that lets the user snatch up possessions from whoever they touch. Like a stealing version of Bon Clay's fruit. Let me know what you think. Oh, and if you could, please remind me what the name of the crew is. I forgot. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Apollo, ay? Hmm... Thanks for letting me know, man. :) I appreciate it. Though given I've already put a lot of thought into this Coronan, I'd like to stick with Hermes. Thanks all the same. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Yep, I'm still here. I can stick around for as long as you need me. Though if it's any easier for you, I can come onto the chat and hear you out. I don't mind, since I'll be leaving directly afterward anyway. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat as soon as possible? I need to discuss something with a few people13th madman (talk) 18:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) http://unwritten.wikia.com/wiki/To_Be_Deleted Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Wildhunt Shifter Shifter Ranger Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 14:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ''Icarus Pirates Story YOSHA! Understood! I'll PROBABLY have my part done by then of Saturday. Friday I'mma try to get some done, but math homework is SURE to get in the way of that. And right now I'm focused on Star-Crossed Fists. Powerhouse411 (talk) 03:27, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Since the heading is still relevant and I'm feeling lazy, I'm gonna go out of character here and hijack Powerhouse's thread. I'm already well versed with Olympus, so no need to bother yourself in explaining that to me, though I appreciate the symbolism you shared behind the flag, the gates and the White White Sea. Thank you. No idea how any of this helps me figure out how to design the flag though. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:34, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Yo yo fight the Pow- *gets hit for cheap reference* Either way. '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY' my man! I'mma on paper-writing duty, but I'll definitely be on chat later today. XD Well, I'll be on if you're on. Lol. Powerhouse411 (talk) 18:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ''Just in Case~ Yo. My work for Zetsumei Eisei's appearance section. ''Zetsumei was a young man with a decent height of 6'0" ft, a gracefully thin physique, blessed silver hair which all reached to his waist except for a number of spiky bangs that obscured the upper half of his face, immaculately white teeth which he tended to exhibit through a coquettish grin, and lengthy fingernails which were either naturally black or painted so. He wears a top hat which oddly had a lengthy, Jester Hat-like protrusion dangling from the very top of it; a sash which was firmly tied around his long coat; and a pair of trousers which has belts strapped around its right trouser. Powerhouse411 (talk) 03:10, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Devil Fruit Hello Reaper~. I'm doing the E Paramecia, and I saw that you had a fruit that hasn't been completed. It's the Engai Engai No Mi. I just wanted to tell ya, just incase you forgot, haha~. THANK YOU MASTER OF REAPERS I DECIDED TO GIVE THANKS TO YOU HERE AS WELL, BECAUSE I AM A GENTLEMAN! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:23, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Tombstone Grim Wait, so what organizaition are you talking about in the first place? I can understand why you'd say he'd refuse to join, since he's already with the No Beards right now and you don't want to derail anything I've already planned on doing. But still, you have me curious about what the organization is, since if I know more about it, then I can come to a decision much easier. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I've given it some thought the past few days, and I think I know how Grim would have turned down their offer. I've thought of two different versions, depending on which one you'd like to use most. Version 1) Before coming across The No Beard Pirates: Grim could have been intrigued by the offer, but still disagreed with the objectives Section 8 had in mind. Upset that his plan to work up through the Marines until he usurped the Gorosei for control failed, Grim may have considered using Section 8 as a way to get back on his feet and try again at world domination. And so, he would have agreed to join them, but like Zoro did to Baroque Works, Grim would request to become the leader of Section 8 and do things his way (as in, no longer would they focus solely on collecting manpower, weath and strength, but they would do all that while at the same time using their resources to try and take over the World Government. Grim would never tell them his plans to rule the world out in the open, because then he could be a future threat to Section 8 later, if he ever did take over the World Government. Because obviously, if there's a criminal organization like Section 8 running around, causing chaos in his world, then Grim would be quick to try and shut them down. Since he wants things done his way, and anything that obstructs that will be destroyed.) Anyway... To make a long story short, they would refuse to hand over Section 8 to Grim, and so he would decline their invitation as a result. Version 2) After coming across The No Beard Pirates: This one's a bit more straightforward and obvious. Grim has already begun to bank his hopes and dreams on using the No Beards as his new method to taking over the world. And so after being invited to join Section 8, but before he meets Francis and joins the crew, Grim decides to simply tell Section 8 he declines their offer. And he'd be sure to never tell them the real reasons why. I assume if Section 8 knew there was an organization that was attracting someone like Grim way more than they did, then they'd again be realizing there's a large threat on the horizon. Grim does not want groups like Section 8 to come and target the No Beards; since it may lead to their demise, and because Grim may be suspected to be some sort of inside leak of information or a traitor to the No Beards. He wants to keep them protected simply so he can use them as pawns. And so when he contacts Section 8 (probably by Den Den Mushi, as it's safer for him,) he'd tell them he has no interest in their organization, does not agree with their goals and is not interested in stopping them from doing whatever they're doing (which is semi-true. Grim has nothing to gain from obstructing Section 8 right now, so why would he bother? HOWEVER, should they target him personally or The No Beard Pirates, or even get in the way of Grim's plans for world domination, then he will try and put a stop to Section 8. Which means Grim may very well have lied to them. Because Grim has no issues with lying or going back on his promises.) Whatever's easier or more interesting for you and your story's fine by me. Those are the two scenarios I could envision in my head, and so I hope this was of some help to you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:07, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I haven't written this down in any chapters of my story, so don't worry about it. But yes, Grim joins the No Beards after the time skip; most importantly, after the Skyline War. Grim gets a bit careless as he fights the Skylines and their allies (including a rematch with Chris,) and because of that, his higher ups notice he isn't as faithful to justice, the World Government or anything of the sort. Grim's only looking out for #1. And so after the war, he's dishonorably discharged from the Marines and left to his own devices (since the Marines never assumed nor knew he was aiming for total world domination. The just saw him as being very bad at doing his job.) And from what I recall, Ferno has stated numerous times that the Skyline War takes place shortly after the canon's time skip. So while the Starw Hats were either at Fishman Island or Punk Hazard, the Skyline War was going on. So to make things super clear here, Grim would have no longer been a Marine after those arcs. As for when he joins the No Beards... well, I haven't figured out exactly when it happens, so I have no idea. But to make a long story short, and I reiterate, Grim joins the No Beards after the time skip, just as you had assumed. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:12, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Coronans Sure thing. I don't mind you making a Coronan. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:14, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I understand. I actually prefer it when people ask me up front instead of creating a new member of a race or tribe I made without letting me know first. Not because I'm selective with who gets access to them (since they're actually free to use for any user here,) but because I like being up to speed with any add ons to my page(s.) That way, I can prepare for a new character or what have you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:21, June 5, 2015 (UTC) K Mk Reberu Reberu no Mi Eustass' fruit's powers have pretty much been established to work on magnetism, since he's only ever seen controlling metal objects. The Reberu Reberu no Mi works more by establishing a gravitational or reverse gravitational connection between the user and object. Anyway, the main differences between them are that the Reberu can be used on almost anything while Kid's only works on metal, the effects of the Reberu are subject to the laws of physics associated with gravitational pull while Kid's fruit ignores them completely, and as shown in the Slave Auction on Grove 1, it seems that Kid can magnetize anything nearby, and the user of the Reberu needs to sense the object in some way. I hope this convinces you that they are different enough. A.L.I.C.E.'s Prison ..."A.L.I.C.E. Down"? XD OK, joking and lame names aside, I'm fine with whatever decision is made. If you want it to be in the sky, then go on ahead, and if you don't want to do that, that's fine too. Also, I'm willing to hear you out about your idea. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Not exactly sure how to feel about a prison being made to lower the number of inmates for Impel Down; not because of the wiki's rules, but more due to personal interest. Of course, given I'm still recovering from a very personal emotional trauma I've been facng since New Year's, I guess that may explain why I'm having trouble making up my mind there. As for the name, how do you pronounce that? The way I pronounced it in my head was like saying "woe begone purgatory," which kind of makes sense to me, since it's like the world's woes and worries are beig sentenced away somewhere. Not sure about the purgatory part myself, since I always imagined that if I ever created a prison myself (which I may do someday, maybe,) that I'd go with the "down" naming scheme until we come to learn of other prisons and their names in the One Piece world. But in the end, this is still your prison, so if you want to throw in the purgatory part, there's no one stopping you. Personally, I feel it's kind of awkwardly tacked on, though again, that may be my gloomy, near-depressed mood talking, so try not to give it too much thought there. As for Eve Steel, sure thing. I don't mind if it's included in A.L.I.C.E.'s design. If anything, this has me thinking I should make some kind of template that outright states Eve Steel is free to use on the wiki, since I have no intention of hogging it to myself. So I thank you for getting that idea into my head just now. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:49, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Couldn't help but notice Wyv's heading, so I'm going to chip in my own suggestion: Wonderland. XD Marknuttseviltwin4611 04:10, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Computer Troubles and More OK, so firstly, sure, I can deliver the message to everyone if they ask for you and about your whereabouts. That's the easiest thing I can do here for you it seems. Secondly, I have no idea what your consumption fruit is called, so there's no way I can find it without help. Sorry about that. And thirdly, you're free to create a Coronan if you'd like, and if there's anything you need to know about the kingdom and/or its native citizens, the Coronans, feel free to look up the details I wrote down on the Corona page. A lot of need to know stuff can be found there. Not really sure what kind of input you'd be looking for otherwise if you're attempting to make a new Hell island altogether, as I'd have no idea where to begin with what to say to you. And speaking of, I'm curious as to why you'd need a Coronan or something similar for this new character. Fire powers? Superhuman abilities that can be improved upon? Born into a warrior race? Something else? Etc. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, alright then. If you want functional real wings, I'd suggest making a new Hell island race for that, since the Coronans' wings are fake and are used only as fashion accessories (like their devil tails.) Of course though, if you can find ways to make the wings functional like 13th did with Kormoran Noctis, then by all means, go right on ahead. But aside from this relatively minor letdown, the Coronans are definitely free to use if you'd like to make one. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:35, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Well technically, there's no definite rule regarding how demonic the Hell islanders get as you go farther down. It's just pure coincidence that the Coronans are a nasty bynch in the Dark Dark Sea. But anyway, I don't mind interactions between the Akumarians and Coronans. International affairs is hard to avoid, especially when there's an aspiring empire that wants to grow and develop itself among its neighbors. And considering you pointed out you're planning on making a combat-oriented race as well, and with the Coronan kingdom desiring to colonize other nations for profit, resources and so on, it may be inevitable that these two countries had a history of violence between each other. Though that's my two cents on the matter. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:34, March 6, 2016 (UTC) hey can i have the Kesu Kesu no Mi Inushima (talk) 04:00, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Yo, just wanted to let you know that you don't really need to have Akumaria be connected to the Blue Sea through the Red Line if you don't want it to; Akumaria can have access to the surface from any point in the world you'd like, such as how Hellpiea is located directly under a frozen island in the West Blue called Blizzarios. The reason I chose a tunnel through the Red Line was to keep from doing the same thing that Jakyou and 13th set up for Hellpiea. And to be honest, I find it uncomfortable to see more tunnels being made when I find one tunnel connecting the Dark Dark Sea and the Blue Sea is enough. Any more feels painfully redundant and unnecessary. Which leads to me to my second point I wanted to bring up... I'm also rather uncomfortable with the specific color scheme I used for Corona being used for another island without my permission. So I'd like to politely ask if you could change Akumaria's colors. Also, if it isn't too much to ask as well, could you perhaps either use the same tunnel system Corona uses or create a new entry and exit point for Akumaria? I'd really rather have it that when Coronans travel upward to the Blue Sea for raiding parties, adventures, exploration or whatever, that they have one exact tunnel they can navigate without too much difficulty. And if you insist on using the Red Line, could the exit point(s) for the Akumarians be on its other side? I'd rather have one exit on the East Blue side so that it stands out and doesn't become too confusing for either the Coronans or those on the Blue Sea. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:27, March 10, 2016 (UTC) is the Hijuu Hijuu no Mi taken if not can I have it Inushima (talk) 02:11, March 12, 2016 (UTC) thanks sorry it took me so long to respond I was sleep Inushima (talk) 14:07, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Zeppin Shoot XD [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' sorry forgot to answer when I got on u.u Anyways it sounds standard enough, you can make it no problem as long as you don't get too freaky with the functions XD [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' I accidentally Supernatural Yeah, zoned out and forgot I was even in chat. Hit me up with that LoL idea later yeah? Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 04:45, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Shot in the Dark This interest you homie? https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/products/eldritch-horror/ Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) I saw you make a devil fruit for Hastur and I got the thought since some friends and I had been playing it on Tabletop Simulator. It's a Really great board game if you have an evening to kill with a group. Hell, if I could hook up SOF with copies of the game (and that's assuming they all had mediocre to better computers unlike Ruki) I'd super do that. That Guy that Says Things (talk) Delayed Response First and foremost I'll make two apologies. 1. Sorry for taking a while to give you an appropriate response. 2. Apologies but even after reading it multiple times, I was not certain of what you were asking me exactly. So in turn, I shall try to answer what I can. Even if madman outlaws said fruits. He could not delete those already made, as in line with the rules, only devil fruits that conflict with rules that existed on its creation and the sacred canon rule will result in its deletion. If madman was to outlaw them now, he could only stop their creation just like the dragon devil fruits. However, from my own opinion he would have a hard time. As if you remember during the water 7 arc, luffy and name both confuse franky's fire breathing for a devil fruit. Meaning that their could very well be a fire breathing df. Despite the fact their is a fire logia is enough proof in my opinion to allow (to a limit) devil fruits that use the same element as logia. However. In regards to a paramecia that does everything a logia does aside from becoming the element itself. Is way too close in my honest opinion. If you were to find a way to use the element creatively instead of just control and generate. The fruit would be safe. However just have the same as logias bar what makes it a logia, is something I think that is too close. Hope I've helped in some way. '1NF3RNO ' talk 12:21, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for your help on Jack-O-Lantern!! I appreciate it so much! I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to construct the page and everything. Thanks again! WavyXavier (talk) 23:01, June 17, 2017 (UTC) WavyXavier Pretty sure that would be a problem, given that Godzilla was previously ruled against. We've been kinda pushing it already with things like Cthullu, technically, which makes the whole thing kinda awkward. I'd rather not do something that very clearly isn't from any mythos, since that would kinda break established precedent. 13th madman (talk) 08:30, June 24, 2017 (UTC) FMF already made a fruit that transfers damage. And of course Hawkins has his wierd voodoo doll thing. Other properties and effects, however, are not covered, so there's room to do a fruit for the other things13th madman (talk) 12:20, June 29, 2017 (UTC) probably depends on how the mechanics work. I'm not certain it can't be done, but I personally wouldn't attempt it. although now I think about it, I am pretty sure if a bunch of us brainstormed we'd come up with something that worked.13th madman (talk) 21:52, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Probably just overpowered. I don't see a serious reason why it can't happen. Baka! Get back on chat and tell me about the demons I thought you already did I'm so confused Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 05:11, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Fruits You can have the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daidarabotchi, Neso Neso no Mi and the Hada Hada no Mi for now the rest will prob fall to you but I have to make sure Their not linked to anything important or RP's.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 03:26, September 7, 2017 (UTC) About the Fruits I've asked Jak about the Fruits on Discord, I can give you screen shots if you want. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 13:56, September 7, 2017 (UTC) LordNoodleXIV Yo Reaper when you have a minute I need to talk to you. The What room? Seems to me that a devil fruit is the only effective way to do that. The obvious choice is already on hand though.Is this yours? I see no reason why it can't happen. It hasn't yet, after all. Go ahead! *flies off whistling Night on Bald Mountain* 13th madman (talk) 22:08, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, kinda got caught up in stuff and forgot about your message. Solar Wind as a logia has the potential to clash with the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi, due to being very similar in effect. However, the wind is technically not plasma, since it contains alpha particles, but not neutrons alone (no charges), so it's not like they're exactly the same thing. Either way, a paramecia with solar-wind power would very definately work, so worst casethere's that. This kinda comes down to how it would be applied I guess. 13th madman (talk) 14:01, January 5, 2018 (UTC) I may be able to help. I really need to know what the thing is before I can be certain though. This is probably best discussed on the chat13th madman (talk) 22:47, January 27, 2018 (UTC)